Apocalipsis: Tokyo 3
by LJ-90
Summary: Un ser ha llegado, los pilotos de EVA intentaran detenerlo, ¿podran hacerlo, o sucumbiran ante la amenaza? Mejor de lo que suena, lean y dejen review.Gracias
1. Chapter 1

Shinji Ikari se levantó sudando, toda su ropa estaba empapada, puso su mano sobre su frente intentando calmar el inmenso dolor que tenía.

Aquella pesadilla había sido terrible. ¿Pero por que sentía que no era solo una pesadilla? Tal vez por que no lo era, era un preludio de lo que estaba a punto de venir, claro que tu no lo creerías así, ¿no?, Asuka te diría que eres ridículo, un sueño es solo eso, un sueño.

Pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que había algo más a punto de suceder, Ikari se recostó en su cama, porque las cosas seguían así de mal, ya habían derrotado a todos los ángeles, y Asuka ya había salido de su coma, Rei seguía desaparecida pero aún así.

Suspiró y prendió su fiel SDAT, apoyando su cabeza sobre su almohada, cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

Claro que, como es obvio, no puedes hacer eso, necesitas salir de tu cuarto, de la casa, de la sensación asfixiante que sientes cada momento que pasa, tienes que ir a la calle, estar solo y tal vez llorar, ¿o de verdad quieres despertar a Asuka o a Misato con tus llantos?

Ikari siguió observando el techo de su hogar, algo estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no podía identificar que era, sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y tenía que detener lo que vaya a pasar.

Le había jurado a Asuka y a Kaworu que defendería este mundo así muriera en el intento.

Asuka Langley Soryu, niña genio, aún no podías creer que el débil Shinji hiciera una promesa parecida, ¿no es cierto?

Era el débil Shinji, aquel que no podía siquiera verte a la cara sin tartamudear, como el iba a ser capaz de proteger a alguien. Pero a pesar de todo, te lo había dicho, jurado incluso, con total seriedad.

"Asuka, por favor despierta, te juro que si lo haces te protegeré, aún si no lo quieres, no dejare que nada te pase" había dicho entre lagrimas, y tu querías creerle, querías que te protegiera, querías que estuviera a tu lado y jamás se fuera, ¿no es cierto pequeña pelirroja? Pero, obviamente, Asuka Langley Soryu no necesitaba a nadie, y jamás admitiría que quería a Shinji Ikari, pobre niña tonta, si supieras que _él _esta a punto de llegar, sabrías que tienes que aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedas.

Asuka pestañeo un par de veces, había tenido una pesadilla y no podía volver a dormir, observó el suelo, sus pies descalzos se acomodaban en el piso alfombrado, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía frío, tal vez por ello se encontraba en este predicamento.

Tocar la puerta de Shinji o entrar simplemente a la habitación, retroceder no era una opción, ya había dado el primer paso, y Asuka Langley Soryu jamás retrocedía una vez que había dado un paso.

¿Así qué que vas a hacer pelirroja, entrar sin anunciarte o tocar la puerta? De todas formas sabes como se va ha ver, entrando a la habitación de un chico, si así puedes llamarlo, a mediado de la noche, claro que Shinji jamás pensaría eso, no había podido ni besarla en aquella ocasión, solo entraría se acostaría a su lado, no dirían nada, solo se sentirían uno al lado del otro.

Lo único que quería era no estar sola, por lo menos por esta noche, quería entrar y decirle, o tal vez gritarle, que le explicara a que se refería con que la protegería, si ella era perfectamente capaz de velar por si sola, y cuando él se explicara, ella gruñiría algo en alemán y se acostaría a su lado, el le daría la espalda y luego ella lo abrazaría, no habría intercambio de palabras, solo sentir un cuerpo al lado del otro.

¿Si ya tenía todo planeado, entonces por que se demoraba tanto en hacer el siguiente paso?, respiró, sin darse cuenta que había dejado de hacerlo por un tiempo ya y abrió la puerta.

No había nadie allí.

Te habías vestido con tu clásico uniforme de la escuela, nadie nunca te cuestionaba porque no usabas nada más, tal vez era porque querías dar un aspecto más de adulto, en vez de la cara de niño que muchas veces te decían que poseías.

Pero en estos momentos no te podías permitir ser un niño, ¿Cierto?

Se sentó en una banca y observó el cielo, estaba volviéndose de un tono azulado, símbolo que ya estaba a punto de amanecer, y como un gallo, el grito matutino de Misato bebiendo una cerveza despertaría a Asuka, que entraría a tu habitación sin tocar, exigiendo que le hagas el desayuno.

Casi como si fueran una pareja que lleva casados siglos, y viven con la madre de uno de ellos.

Ikari sonrió, pese a no sentirse con ganas de hacerlo, podría estar imaginándoselo, pero Asuka parecía cada vez menos hostil y cada vez más comprensiva con él, y eso era bueno, tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos, si tal cosa era posible, con una chica como Asuka nunca se podía saber.

El joven empezó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar, pensando otra vez sobre su sueño, un ser compuesto de una luz oscura estaba en el, y toda una ciudad caía ante su inmenso poder, y lo peor de todo era que parecía que aquel ente no estaba si quiera tratando de liberar su energía.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cualquier pensamiento sobre aquel ser paso al olvido, había alguien echado en su colchón, por la silueta era una mujer, pero los ronquidos de Misato salían de la habitación de esta, entonces eso significaba solo una cosa.

Asuka estaba echada allí.

Por un momento consideraste que tal vez te confundiste de habitación, y cerraste la puerta antes que ella se levantara y te tildara de pervertido, pero al cerrarla te diste cuenta que esa era de hecho tu habitación, ella estaba durmiendo en tu habitación.

¿Qué vas a hacer Shinji, huir y dormir en la sala o ser un hombre y entrar, despertar a la pelirroja y preguntarle que hacía ahí.?

Claro que no, ha pasado por mucho, merece dormir en el lugar que le plazca.

¿Si eso es lo que piensas por que entras de todas formas, será que eres consciente que _el _vendrá, lo que no sabes es que ya esta aquí, y que no habrá nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo?

Claro que no.

Entras por que quieres recoger tu chelo, lo único, junto con tu SDAT, que el verdaderamente tuyo, entras, sabiendo que no es por el chelo, es para probarte que ya no le tienes miedo a la pelirroja, después de todo, ¿Cómo puedes proteger algo a lo que le tienes miedo?

-Shinji – Asuka murmuró, y este se quedó petrificado, no de temor, sino por que no sabía que hacer, ella tendría que guiarlo otra vez.

-Puedes dormir aquí si quieres- dijo con el mismo suave tono de voz, mostrándole que había suficiente espacio para ambos allí, el joven asintió suavemente y se sentó a su lado, para proceder a acostar su cabeza en la mitad de la almohada que Asuka le permitía, no intentó cubrirse, no quería presionar su suerte.

-¿Qué querías decir esa vez?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ikari, la joven suspiró, sonrió suavemente, había una tranquilidad en el ambiente, como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.

Oh alemana, si tan solo supieras que tan acertada esa frase es.

-Con que me protegerías, sin importar que, yo puedo protegerme sola sabes- lo ultimo lo dijo un poco más fuerte y enojada, quería probar los limites de Ikari, quería saber si de verdad era capaz de mantener su palabra.

-A eso Asuka, se que puedes protegerte por ti sola, solo que….estaré ahí, a tu lado, así no quieras, te daré una mano, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo parecido….no quiero que vuelvas a estar así.

Y la chica sintió su preocupación por su bienestar, de verdad él se preocupaba, pero aún no entendía por que.

-Por que eres la única persona que me queda, junto con Misato, ustedes son mi familia- respondió Ikari como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente haber enfrentado al ultimo ángel solo lo había cambiado, había dicho todas esas palabras con el mismo tono calmado de siempre, pero de alguna forma había transmitido una seguridad que había envuelto a la chica.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, y Shinji se echó dando la espalda a la chica, pero al sentir su mano en su hombro volteó levemente la cabeza.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo, y Ikari Shinji se sentía satisfecho con eso, pero cuando la joven puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura, apretando sus cuerpos, Ikari Shinji por fin encontró la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Lastimosamente, Suzuhara Touji no compartía su misma suerte.

Este se encontraba en su cama de hospital, escuchando el SDAT que Hikari le había dejado, la chica definitivamente era una buena amiga, siempre venía a visitarlo, y no sentía incomoda pese a que le faltaban extremidades.

Y el chico se sentía feliz al respecto.

Claro que, todo sentimiento de confianza y felicidad por el futuro que tenía adelante se fue al diablo cuando la canción paro de repente, estática era lo único que podía escucharse ahora, seguido de un pitido tan fuerte que aún después de sacados los auriculares seguía perforando sus oídos.

Ahora silencio.

La manija de la puerta que daba a su habitación empezó a moverse, alguien intentaba entrar.

Claro que, Suzuhara Touji estaba equivocado, no era "alguien intentaba entrar", sino era "algo intenta entrar".

Cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente, y Suzuhara pudo ver al ser que estaba detrás de la puerta ahogó un grito.

Era un ser de aspecto humanoide, dos piernas, dos brazos, una cabeza, la diferencia es que esta criatura estaba hecha completamente de sombras, pero de repente el ser empezó a brillar, brillaba tan fuertemente que Suzuhara Touji, ex piloto del EVA 03, no que importara, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

Y cuando los abrió casi llora.

El ser que no tenía nombre, ni ojos, ni rostro, estaba delante suyo, concentrándose en el joven delante suyo, por un momento el chico pensó en intentar golpear al ente, pero con un solo brazo y una pierna no lograría nada, intentó llamar a una enfermera o alguien con el botón que descansaba en su mano, pero sabía que no llegarían a tiempo.

De todas formas, ya estaban muertos.

El ser estiró lo que vendría a ser su brazo y agarró el cuello del joven.

La materia de la cual estaba hecha el ser empezó a quemar rápidamente la piel del joven, de alguna forma la cicatrizaba al momento, pero el agarre fue tal que las cuerdas vocales del joven quedaron totalmente arruinadas.

Ahora el ser dirigió su otra mano hacía la mandíbula del muchacho, y en un rápido movimiento se la arrancó.

Y así comenzó……

--

Notas del Autor: Primer fic del 2008, bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y espero que los que lean esto puedan dejar un review (aun si no tienes cuenta puedes dejarlo), bueno espero que quieran seguir leyendo esta historia y les haya interesado lo suficiente como para dejar un comentario. Las críticas son bien recibidas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Por cierto, pueden leer esta historia junto con Apocalipsis: Nueva York para tener una idea más amplia del "Ser", pero este fic se puede leer perfectamente solo así que no se preocupen. Bueno nos leemos espero.


	2. Amanecer

Misato bebió su cerveza matutina…y no gritó.

¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? No había nada alegre en este mundo. Creíste que al irse los Ángeles todo quedaría bien, todo volvería a la normalidad y todos serían felices. Tenías fantasías de una vida común, Shinji y Asuka se quedarían contigo, tu serías como una madre, de aquellas jóvenes y que sus hijos confían en ellas para todo. Tus jóvenes se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos y serían pareja…sus vidas serían un cliché, la envidia de todas las familias.

Pero no sería así, tu mente intentaba negarlo pero una gran parte de esa fantasía incluía a Kaji, tal vez como el padre adoptivo de los chicos…y el ya no estaba aquí.

Ojos vacíos se cerraron al sentir el segundo sorbo de la cerveza bajar por su garganta. No sabía a nada.

NERV creía que algo más se acercaba…no habían construido los EVAs en serie por nada. ¿Pero qué podía ser? ¿Cuál podría ser una amenaza mayor que los Ángeles, una que recurriera a la creación masiva de Evangelions?

Terminó su bebida con dos sorbos más. Sentía pánico y su cabeza daba vueltas, quería coger a los chicos y esconderse debajo de la mesa, y abrazarlos mientras el día final venía a ellos.

Se paró y abrió fuertemente la puerta de Shinji, asombrándose al ver al joven Ikari dormido junto a Asuka, quien tenia su brazo izquierdo por encima del estomago del muchacho.

Sonrió a los jóvenes, se merecían paz, si bien no creía que fuera por mucho la gente necesitaba vivir la vida, que siempre será tan corta, al máximo.

Cerró la puerta suavemente antes de romper a llorar.

¿Por qué sentía que el fin estaba tan cerca?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji abrió sus ojos al notar que Misado cerraba la puerta, no quería ser molestado, no ahora, no cuando estaba en paz y, por primera vez en años, en un estado que se acercaba mucho a la felicidad.

Sentía el suave respiro de la alemana en su cuello, su brazo cruzando su abdomen y aplicando muy poca fuerza, no lo suficiente para incomodarlo pero suficiente como para asegurarse que no la dejara sola.

No necesitaba el seguro pensó él, nunca se atrevería a dejarla.

Pesaste en tu cabeza los pros y los contras de hacer un movimiento súbito, pero por una vez en tu vida quería correr un riesgo, apostarlo todo y sentirte como un hombre, probarle a la pelirroja, no a ti ni a nadie más, solo a ella, que podías ser el hombre merecedor de estar a su lado.

Se movió y se apoyó en su otro hombro, observando atentamente a su acompañante.

Era hermosa cuando dormía, cuando tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos, era hermosa en todo momento pensó. Dejó que su mente lo llevara a aquella noche, en una situación parecida, pero esta vez no escaparías, serías fuerte y harías tu movimiento. Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla suavemente, era como porcelana, temía romper el hechizo, la chica era fuerte y decidida, no quería romper la atmósfera.

Sus labios entreabiertos lo llamaban, por un momento pensó en besarla.

Las memorias del sueño volvieron, quizó volver a dormir junto a Asuka, junto a ella los sueños no venían. Los alejó y volvió al presente, la chica estaba abriendo los ojos.

-¿Shinji? Perver…

Se acercó, casi pidiéndole permiso, ella se calló, no la besaría, solo se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su frente contra la suya, observando sus grandes ojos azules.

La pelirroja no sabía que hacer, por un momento pensó en alejarlo, pero se preguntó si él también estaba asustado, si sentía el eminente hecatombe colgar sobre sus cabezas. Temer a causa de un sueño era algo tonto, algo aniñado, pero en ese momento sentía que debía temer por su vida y por lo menos junto a Shinji sentía que podía permitirse ser un poco débil. Ella no sería la arquetípica mujer en su corta relación, quería su apoyo y tenerlo a su lado, pero siempre había pensado que en una relación la absorción de la vida de tu pareja era innecesario, Shinji sería su compañero, no su obsesión, ni viceversa.

Posó suavemente sus labios encima de los del chico, empezando un suave, lento y sumamente inocente beso. Mucho mejor que el de aquella vez.

Ikari sintió que la chica lo apretaba con más fuerza, y se decidió a pasar su mano de la mejilla al cuello de la muchacha. Mentalmente pensaba, y con sus besos intentaba decírselo, nunca te dejaré.

Todo lo sacrificado al pelear contra los Ángeles, por mucho tiempo creyó que luchaba por el bienestar del mundo, pero en estos momentos admitió que el mundo se podía ir al diablo si eso significaba que podría quedarse por siempre con la muchacha.

Y eso sería lo que condenaría a esta dimensión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los miembros de SEELE muy pocas veces se reunían en persona, y hoy sería la última vez que lo harían.

Habían despejado todo el hospital, y observaban curioso, y con una pizca de horror, el espectáculo delante de ellos.

Touji Suzuhara, el otrora piloto del Evangelion 03, estaba muerto.

Su mandíbula faltaba, y su lengua colgaba libremente sin algo que la sostuviera, su cuello quemado de alguna forma y sus ojos totalmente abiertos, pero vacios de todo.

Lo único que había ahí era terror.

El medico les había dicho que era lo más macabro que jamás había visto, y que al parecer el chico había tratado defenderse hasta el ultimo segundo, les mostró la palma de su mano, quemadas hasta que el hueso era visible.

Luego el medico se había retirado, y el hospital estaba desolado.

Sin darse cuenta acordaron que los EVAs en serie deberían encargarse de esta amenaza, su propósito original debía ser pospuesto.

Luego las luces se apagaron.

Los ancianos no querían mostrar miedo, pero cuando los corredores empezaron a ser absorbidos por unas sombras no naturales se acercaron los unos a los otros.

El lugar se sumió en una oscuridad total, una que ni la noche podía crear, era como si el sol y la luna hubieran desaparecido, la única luz era la de la habitación, que resaltaba el aspecto horroroso del cadáver de Suzuhara.

De repente una luz que no era luz los baño a todos, y se vieron junto su futuro asesino.

El ser estaba delante de ellos, y proyectó su luz hacia los ancianos, polvorizándolos en el acto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Casi un año después traigo el capitulo dos, que escribí en una hora, espero que si leen esto puedan dejar comentarios, prometo no demorarme tanto con los demás.

A los que les interese ya estoy empezando el tercer capitulo de Evangelión: Exterminio, y les doy un pequeño adelanto, tratará sobre el ejercito de Japón y Shigeru, como actúan durante esos 28 días.

Nos vemos.


	3. Gendo

"Raro" fue lo único que escapo de los labios del Comandante Ikari mientras observaba las cenizas en el cuarto del que hubiera sido el Cuarto Elegido.

La policía había querido encargarse del asunto, habían insistido que la forma de asesinato era demasiada macabra para que se le ocultara a la población, que el pueblo debía saber la verdad.

Ante esto Gendo había ordenado la reclusión inmediata del oficial y el ascenso a capitán de un oficial fiel a NERV, esto no saldría a la luz pública.

Fuyutsuki permanecía callado, con las manos en su espalda. Pero algo era diferente, se sentía en el aire…muerte, sangre, destrucción y desesperación. El comandante también podía sentirlo, pero ambos hombres habían crecido y sido educados para ocultar sus emociones, pero por un momento, un pequeño y casi imperceptible momento, ambos hombres desviaron la mirada.

El cuerpo de Suzuhara permanecía en su lugar de descanso, una suave capa de polvo cubría el suelo de la habitación. Encima de esta estaban perfectamente alineados seis cráneos humanos, compuestos de tal forma que representaban una cruz invertida.

"Fascinante" murmuró Fuyutsuki cuando pudo apreciar en su totalidad la imagen frente suyo.

Un suave rayo de luz entró por la única ventana del lugar, acariciando suavemente, como una amante, cada cosa horrible, cada cráneo y muestra de sangre en la habitación, volviéndolos por una milésima de segundo, una pintura tan maravillosa como las mejores obras de Miguel Ángel.

Pero para el Comandante Ikari la belleza de la escena delante de ellos era otra, para él la imagen presentada era hermosa pero en el sentido de belleza que podría esperarse de una pintura de orgías y desmembramientos, estéticamente correcto pero de gusto desagradable.

Gendo Ikari volteó y empezó a caminar por debajo del pasillo, Fuyutsuki dirigió una rápida mirada al cuarto, donde por un segundo creyó ver al cuerpo de Suzuhara mover lentamente lo que le quedaba de cabeza, antes de seguir a su superior.

Ikari empezó a frotarse la mano, Adán estaba quejándose de algo, antes de ordenar al anciano a destruir el edificio y toda prueba de que alguna vez haya existido.

Ninguno de los dos viviría a ver un nuevo amanecer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Me creerías si te dijera que Dios y el Diablo hicieron una apuesta por las almas de los humanos? No habría interferencia directa de ninguna de las potencias, solo influencia.

Era un sueño, tenía que serlo, y el joven bien lo sabía. Shinji Ikari observaba al chico delante suyo, una copia al carbón de él, pero a la vez diferente como la noche y el día. Se encontraban en un tren, como tantas veces antes. El otro Shinji vestía de negro, exceptuando una camisa blanca. Zapatos, saco, corbata, ojos, todo del color de la muerte.

Pero Él rompió sus propias reglas, nadie quiere a los humanos ahora, ni Dios ni el Diablo. El mando a sus ángeles, ahora el otro manda su representación.

¿Por qué no puedo despertar? Gritaba mentalmente Ikari mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

O tal vez no existe Dios ni el Diablo, tal vez son solo palabras. Tal vez lo único que pasara sea la destrucción del universo. Tal Apocalipsis represente a todo y nada, tal vez represente el final y el principio. Tal vez simplemente esto es un sueño sin ningún significado oculto.

¿Por qué no puedes despertar? Tal vez es que no quieres, tal vez quieres quedarte en el mundo de los sueños, en la seguridad que el terror imaginario ofrece. Los horrores de tus pesadillas no son nada comparado con lo que te enfrentarás en tu mundo, ¿por qué querer regresar ahí? ¿Qué temes perder, niño?

Asuka musitó el joven Ikari.

"Obvio" dijo su otro yo con una sonrisa macabra.

El chico antepondría a la chica que amaba, a la familia que había construido en Tokio 3, ante el mundo.

Todos morirían por esto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿En que piensas?" Misado murmuró mientras veía a sus protegidos tomar lentamente su desayuno, a este ritmo llegarían tarde a clase.

Ikari no quería hablar. Los sueños, pesadillas inconsistentes que solo quedaban parcialmente grabadas en su cerebro, lo estremecían a más no poder, no quería hablar de ellas, no quería acordarse de ellas.

Observó a la pelirroja a su lado, actuaba con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

¿Pero quien dice que pasó? Tal vez todo esta en tu cabeza niño. Tal vez todo fue un sueño, como aquel del tren.

¿Qué había pasado en el sueño?

Pero el hecho que la alemana haya agarrado su mano suavemente antes de arrastrarlo a clases le decía que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Y la sonrisa picara de Misado ante como actuaban sus protegidos también era una fuerte pista.

"El amor condena el universo, no es hermoso sino siniestro"

Leyó esa frase alguna vez de niño y siempre se le quedó marcada, pero el sentir los labios de Asuka contra los suyos y los brazos de la muchacha apretando su cintura y atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo le hacían pensar que aquel que haya escrito esa pieza estaba equivocado. El amor era hermoso.

¿Cierto?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué hacías esto? ¿No habías dicho que no serías la estereotípica mujer en esta relación? ¿Entonces porque estabas siendo apasionada y usando tu cuerpo para tenerlo cerca de ti? ¿Eres tan patética que no puedes mantener las promesas que hacer para ti misma?

Pero las voces se callaban cuando sentía los labios de Shinji pegados a los de ella, no quería recordar las pesadillas, ni el sentimiento inminente de un hecatombe que rondaba sobre sus cabezas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se alejaron momentáneamente, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Solo se agarraron de las manos y fueron juntos a la escuela.

El último día de escuela, el penúltimo de este universo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había anochecido, de eso estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón el Comandante Gendo Ikari no se atrevía a salir de su oficina.

Largas noches las había pasado en este lugar, pero ahora no se trataba de tejer sus planes, en la seguridad de esta habitación podía evitar aquel olor infernal que lo había estado siguiendo desde la visita al cuarto de Suzuhara.

El olor a muerte.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y una sombra voló contra una de las paredes del lugar. Pasaron unos segundos antes que la sombra pudiera ser identificada como el cuerpo sin vida de Fuyutsuki, el cuerpo del anciano tenía el cuello en una posición imposible, y su rostro estaba quemado, dejando ver partes de los músculos chamuscados detrás de la piel ahora inexistente. Los ojos igual a los del chico, vacíos de toda emoción excepto terror puro.

No muchas cosas podrían hacer temblar a un hombre que había planeado la destrucción, o alzamiento dependiendo del punto de vista, de la humanidad. Pero esa vista de un compañero fue suficiente para marcar al hombre por el resto de, su ahora corta, vida.

El representante del todo y nada, compuesto de su característica luz negra, apareció frente al hombre que en un universo paralelo jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad de arrepentirse de sus pecados, pero ahora había la oportunidad.

Ikari no corrió por su arma, más bien intentó lanzar un puñete a su oponente, pero el puño atravesó la luz, quemándose en el acto.

El Comandante retiró su miembro lastimado rápidamente, lo observó rápidamente y se estremeció. Adán ya no esta ahí.

Ahora el embrión se encontraba flotando dentro del ser, antes de que desapareciera en la luz, que cada vez se hacía más opaca, pese a eso el hombre no se explicaba como la luz lo cegaba más y más.

Mientras sus retinas se estropeaban y sus globos oculares se derretían el Comandante Ikari dijo sus últimas palabras.

"Se qué eres"

El Jinete de la Muerte y Vida cercenó rápidamente la cabeza del hombre, y como un ave presagio del Apocalipsis huyó por la pared, sobrevolando la ciudad con unas alas que recién había creado.

_Pronto…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Notas Del Autor: Esta vez no me demoré un año, y ya estamos a la mitad del fic, pronto verán hacia donde va todo y cual será el final del Apocalipsis. Para los interesados en una o dos semanas estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo en "Evangelion: Exterminio" y los que deseen pueden leer mis escritos originales y de terror en mi blog personal, si desean leer mis escritos personales déjenmelo saber en los comentarios y les haré saber la pagina. También si les gusta escribir terror me contactan para colgar sus escritos en una pagina que he empezado con otros escritores, ahí colgamos nuestros escritos originales de terror y ciencia ficción.

Nos vemos.


End file.
